


Feels good

by endlesshitty



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Reader is feeling a bit overwhelmed by her family and just wants to decompress a bit.





	Feels good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there angels! I’m back yet again with a new one shot. I decided to write the first draft with my usual OC but then edit it and change characteristics and her name: this way I can be comfortable with my writing and I can still make it relatable for other people. I wanted to thank @cherries-n-rocknroll (tumblr)/@queen_puppycophine (ao3) for beta-reading this for me. Also, english is not my first language and even if this work was beta-read, there’s possible for you to find some mistakes, so I apologize. Remember to comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this.

Roger opened the door with a half-smile on his lips, arms extended, ready to pull her into a hug. Y/N smiled back and accepted without hesitation, letting the door close behind her as she nuzzled Roger's neck.

“They're being too much again?” He asked knowingly, squeezing her more tightly when she nodded “It's okay. You're with your awesome boyfriend right now, so you don't have to worry about your loud family.” He joked, biting his lip to suppress a wider smile when she chuckled.

“You’re right. He's pretty awesome really.” She whispered, pulling her head from his neck and standing on her toes to get a kiss.

Roger cradled her head in his hands while sighing against her lips, eyes closed as he flavored the moment. She bit his lower lip softly, trying to deepen the kiss when Roger pulled apart with a soft smile “How ‘bout we go to the couch? Then you can kiss me all you want.” He laughed when her smile widened.

“Sounds good to me.” She said, kissing him again and pushing him towards his couch.

He sat down with a thump, immediately pulling her onto his lap and deepening the kiss, moaning lowly against her lips. Y/N began to shift on his lap as if she was trying to get more comfortable, but Roger had to stop her, a rough moan leaving the back of his throat.

“You're gonna make me hard…” He explained, moving his lips to kiss her cheek, when suddenly he felt her hand cupping him through his sweats “Fuck baby, what's gotten into you?” He pulled back from her, looking into her eyes.

She sat back on his thighs, pulling her hand from him and linking it with his own. A small blush began to cover her cheeks and neck when she started to speak. “I dreamt about you last night," She admitted shyly. “I woke up so frustrated… So I tried to get myself off, but then Lily and Jane wanted breakfast, and then Jake wanted help with his studies and then my mom asked for help… I couldn't even take a proper shower before coming here, avoiding everyone so they wouldn't ask for help, and then you're so hot and I love you so much and I'm so wet again and I just want you…” She whined all in a row, leaving Roger wide-eyed below her, a small smirk on his lips. When she realized all she had said a deeper color tainted her cheeks as she mumbled an apology.

Roger chuckled softly “It's alright baby,” He cooed, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear “Why don't you sit beside me and let me help you?” He suggested, voice dropping a few octaves.

Instead of answering, Y/N moved to the seat beside his, looking up at him with big eyes through her lashes, watching him bite his lip before turning a little to her. His mouth connected with hers again, his hand on her waist stroking softly and slowly moving up to cup her breast.

Y/N sighed deeply, the simple touch bringing intense pleasure to her body.

“I was thinking that I could finger you. Just to help you out and then… if you still want more of your incredibly hot boyfriend, we could do a couple more things… What do you say?” He suggested, mouth pressed against her right ear.

“Yeah, okay.” She nodded quickly, making Roger chuckle while his hand traveled down her body.

"How does it feel baby?" Roger asked as his left hand tangled in her hair, stroking it softly, while his right hand moved slowly on top of her panties, rubbing her clit.

"Good." She spoke in a shaky voice, face buried in the crook of Roger’s neck, her right hand squeezing his thigh as her left one held on to a pillow near them on the couch. 

His lips kissed the top of her head, containing the smile that crept as he tentatively sped up his pace, testing how she reacted to his touch. Her breath quickened, her head turning so her lips could meet Roger’s.

His fingers moved up and up until he was able to reach the waistband of her panties and he slid back down, skin to skin this time. She pulled away and a blush crept up her cheeks as she looked down to see the outline of his hand while it moved. 

"Do you want me to take them off?" He questioned, pressing his mouth against her ear. 

She shook her head lightly "No. I... I like it this way." She answered, moving her hand from his thigh to his hair and softly pulling on the strands.

"Why baby? Makes you feel more comfortable or it’s just easier to cover it up if the guys walk in?" He smirked as her cheeks turned to a deeper shade of pink.

She didn’t answer and that made Roger widen his smirk while nibbling on her earlobe. Her moans were getting higher as his thumb was now moving at a fast pace, middle finger teasing her entrance.  
"Please Rog..." She whined, looking into his eyes so innocently and yet so lustfully.

"I got you baby girl, I got you." He hushed, slowly pushing his finger inside to the last knuckle, feeling her walls contract violently. 

Her moans were so high pitched that they nearly became inaudible, until Roger pulled out, only to thrust a second finger and curl them to hit the right spot. At that, a cry echoed in his living room while her legs shook, her hips stuttering with need.

"Please fuck me... Please, Rog." She begged, left hand holding tightly onto his wrist while the other one pulled his hair. 

Roger set a fast pace, turning her into the most beautiful mess he’d ever seen. Her voice was angelic, the way her hips continued to thrust up against his hand and the way her chest moved with her ragged breaths was almost enough to make Roger come on the spot.

"I’m cumming. Rog fu- fuck I’m gon-nna..." She moaned and Roger lowered his head to nibble at her nipple over her thin shirt "YES! YES!" She screamed in ecstasy, her orgasm hitting her strong. 

She thrashed violently, looking down at Roger as he looked up at her, blue eyes lust-blown and hungry. He pulled away from her breast with a smirk and kissed her, feeling his hands uncharacteristically wet. A sudden feel of pride flooded his chest as he smiled between the kiss.

"Did I fuck you that good baby girl?" He asked amused, pressing kisses down her throat.

"Wha- Why?" She asked confused. She thought that the way she had acted as she came made it very clear.

"Because I believe that my hand is all wet because you squirted." He grinned devilishly against her skin, voice rough and husky.

A dark shade of red covered her face "Are you sure?" She asked and prayed that he said no. She was going to feel way too embarrassed if she did squirt just with fingering.

"Can I check?" He asked in a more serious tone and she nodded. She nibbled on her lip as he pulled her shorts and underwear down, only to find the fabric completely soaked and his hand in the same state.

"I feel so embarrassed right now…" She threw her head back, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"It’s okay baby, you don’t need to feel ashamed. It just means that I’m really good with my hands." He smirked, getting up and walking out of the room, returning with a cloth and cleaning his hand.  
He discarded her panties on the floor but slid her shorts up her legs anyways. He sat by her side again, cloth resting in the coffee table as his attention came to the girl. She kissed his lips again, feeling sleepy and finally less frustrated, but soon she was very awake again, feeling his hand travel down her shorts again.

“Rog, baby, please…" She cried out against his lips, letting her head fall on the crook of his neck.

“It's okay baby girl…” Roger cooed in a gentle voice while his fingers were tracing soft circles on her clit. “Do you trust me?” He asked sweetly and she nodded. He smirked before kissing the soft spot beneath her ear. “Then trust me when I say you're going to feel even better,” He then pushed three fingers inside her still pulsing cunt, groaning at the wetness and warmth. “If you want to stop what do you say?” He asked in a whisper, stopping his movements as he waited for her answer.

“Red…” She whispered back, smiling when he placed a peck on her cheek before starting his movements again.

“That's my good girl." He smiled, using his thumb to caress her clit while his fingers rubbed at her g-spot.

Her legs trembled around him in erratic movements as she bit on her lower lip, hand desperately holding his wrist, trying to stabilize her body somehow.

The feeling inside her was a mix between a weird pain and a deep pleasure, only fueling her orgasm. She turned her head to him, lips desperately searching for his while her hands moved to tug at his hair.

Roger pushed her down on the couch, nestling himself between her legs, the movements of his fingers slowing but going deeper than before. He felt her hand fumbling around the waistband of his sweats before slipping inside and palming him through his underwear.

“You're so hard Rog…” She spoke breathlessly when his head fell to her shoulder.

“I k-know,” He stuttered, hips bucking against her hand while he picked up speed again. “Tends to happen when I'm around you.” He teased, kissing the crook of her neck.

Y/N giggled softly, hand moving to the waistband of his underwear. “Can I jerk you off?” She asked hesitantly.

Roger nodded quickly, rubbing her clit more intensely, earning a moan louder than the others. Her hand was now wrapped around his length, spreading the pre cum around as a lube. Her hand moved slowly, a bit shakily, not entirely sure about what he really liked. 

“Grip it a little bit tighter…” He said by her ear, his own movements never faltering. She did as she was told, lip nervously trapped between her teeth “Just like that, now move it up and down, and use your thumb to stroke the tip every chance you get.”

Y/N kept up with his instructions, faltering only when her own pleasure fogged her mind. Once she realized, she quickly got back at it, losing herself in his moans. After a certain swipe of her thumb, his movements on her clit picked up a much faster pace, driving her over her impending edge in a matter of seconds.

She managed to keep on jerking him through her high, although the movements became shorter and more focused on the tip, something Roger was definitely not complaining about.  
“You always look so pretty when you cum…” He smiled down at her, voice lower than usual.

“Now it’s my turn. I want to see you cumming…” She breathed out, speeding up her hand “C’mon Rog, give me what I need…”

Roger focused his attention on her hand as he began to thrust into her closed fist. It was smaller compared to his, and way more delicate, and listening to the obscene skin on skin sounds coming from it only spurred his high more quickly. He used the hand coated in her juices to softly stroke his balls until he was right over the edge.

He looked back at her with lust-clouded eyes, hair sticking to his wet forehead as broken moans left his lips.

“Gonna m-make a mess all over your clothes…” He warned, not really caring about it but knowing she was going to protest if he did it.

“Want you to make a mess in my face… Sit back.” She demanded in a wave of confidence.

He obeyed, letting himself rest against the other end of the couch and watching closely as Y/N leaned over his cock, jerking him faster until he spilled all over her face.

His head was thrown back and his back was arched so he did not see when she stuck her tongue out but he certainly felt when she licked whatever cum was left on him.

They took a while to catch their breaths, Roger simply laying on the couch while Y/N went to clean her face. When she got back, he pulled her down into a hug, laughing when she peppered multiple kisses across his face.

“Thank you.” She said, smiling kindly at him.

“You’re thanking me because I made you cum?” He asked with a laugh.

“I was thanking you because I’m finally not feeling overwhelmed about my family, but I guess that works too…” She rolled her eyes with a small blush tainting her cheeks.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips and letting her rest on top of him.


End file.
